Caught within Destiny's Trap
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: Mother and Son finally arrive in Memphis after four years of travelling, seeking sanctuary, but will they receive it? (Shorter than planned...by about 3 pages..). Yami should be introduced in chapter 2...or 3, one of the two. *blinks*
1. Default Chapter

Caught within Destiny's Trap 

_Prologue _

**Disclaimer:  **The day I claim ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh is the day, the day, a cat becomes president.  Otherwise, I own a few Misc. characters appearing in this story…mostly the parents and some odd choice in companions…

**Authors Notes:  **

I'm a terrible person, starting yet another story when I have 3 stories started (not counting the 6 in other genre's that will remain in a constant state of…undone ness * not a word, don't care *)  
  
Anyways.  I'm hoping this isn't too overdone. The setting is Ancient Egypt, and of course all the characters will be there.  I'll even be using Malik, Ishizu, and Shaadi.  Mostly because it comes into my plot perfectly.    
  
This, will more than likely turn out Shounen-ai, but nobody will be out of character, and there will be no "Yami sees Yugi, suddenly falls in love, goes from once evil Pharaoh to a kinder, gentler Yami." This starts a little bit before Yami even becomes Pharaoh, when his parents are still alive, and takes us through, probably till the Millennium Puzzle's shattering (if I make it that far, this sucker is bugging me something fierce!)

  
I've been doing a lot of research; so most of this should be accurate, correct me if I'm wrong.  I'm placing Yami's fathers reign somewhere in the 21st Dynasty, maybe 20th depending.  So that makes it "New Kingdom" territory.  There is also a lesser king, somewhere from Nubis I would imagine; something tells me that Yami's reign was in Memphis?  Or would have been…I don't know, but this King has a lot to do with the plot, so any side chapters I have about him, pay attention! There's something up.    
  
Anyways, I think it'll be PG, or PG-13, for future Violence and, if I ever get the courage, some rather :coughs: intimate scenes…  I doubt I will, but just to be safe.    
  
Also, on my last note, I got myself an Egyptian Hieroglyphics font, and if I'm lucky it'll show when I type, on the site! Huzza!   
  
So, read on my fellow author(ess)'s!! And as always, drop me a line Onegai-shimasu!   
Tell me what you want.  Any parings you want? (Besides Seto/Jono…don't even think about that one please lol)   
  
Flames, Compliments, Comments, Suggestions…send em my way! I love Mail, and reviews even more (though if I get more than 10 I'll be amazed..)

  
So…enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  


Startled from her slumber the young queen looked around for a moment in the darkness, attempting to place what had caused her to awaken.    
  
A jolt to her heart had snapped the woman from her dream and now a terrible fear was coursing through her mind, paralyzing her, yet urging her to move all at once.   
  
"Menes!" she whispered furiously, hoping that she could awaken him. "My king, I beg of you please wake up!" she cried and with that he opened his eyes fixing her with a glare.   
  
"Mandisa, pray, what has gotten you so worked up?" he asked, voice surprisingly gentle.   
  
"Trouble, I sense trouble my lord, there is…something the matter." With that assessment there was a crash and then a cry, far off but enough to alert the king fully out of his slumber.  
  
There was a furious banging on his door, "My king! An attack!" the head guard cried.   
  
Narrowing his eyes Menes pulled his wife out of bed and out of the room. "Get her to safety then come immediately back." He ordered.   
  
"But my lord!" Mandisa cried, as Gregory took her gently by the arm and pulled her the other way.    
  
"Go! Now!"  Was the king's final order before disappearing around a corner. 

"Please, my queen, this way."   
  
"No!" she argued and wrenched her arm away. "Not yet." 

"B-but—my lady?" Gregory muttered nervously before his eyes widened as the young queen disappeared around another corner, leaving him to stare at the empty spot were his queen had once stood. "Mandisa!" he called but received silence as his only answer. 

----------------

Pushing the door open gently as she possibly could Mandisa slipped into her child's room and closed her eyes to calm her raging emotions. An attack, it was finally happening. 

"Oh my angel…" she muttered in heartache as she moved forward to where the sleeping child lay at rest. "Wake up baby." She muttered and touched his forehead.  
  
"Mmm…" was the only response she received.   
  
"Impossible…" she breathed out and then pulled him up by his shoulders. "Wake up child!" she whispered furiously, startling him out of his trance and he looked around, eyes wide in terror.   
  
"What? No! Let go!" he cried and pulled away from her, still trapped inside his dreams.   
  
"No, no young one, it is me, shh, do not worry." She soothed and brushed a strand of hair from his face.  "We must leave young one."  
  
Finally he seemed to calm down enough to think rationally and examined her curiously before blinking and finally acknowledging her presence. "Mother?"

  
"Yes, now please, come we must leave now." Her urgency growing with each passing moment.   
  
"But, why?" he asked rubbing his eyes and attempting to fully wake up.   
  
She held her breath for a moment then exhaled and looked into his unusually bright eyes sorrowfully, the decision made. "We are being attacked young one, our home in under fire, we must escape, I'll let no harm befall you." She said seriously and he blinked.   
  
"Ok…"   
  
"Good, we must leave, now." She ordered and turned to leave, but stopped when she realized he wasn't following. "Childing?"

"There." She heard and turned around in curiosity, why was he stalling?   
  
But she had to smile, even in this time, when she saw his attire and…that he knew what was happening. Pale azure robes were now stuffed half hazard into a pack and he were a few other items, those most important to him, and he was now dressed, partly, in tan robes and a hood was over his head, a necklace peeking out slightly from the rather overbearing folds of the robes.   
  
"You understand." She said her voice cracking slightly.   
  
"Yes, now we leave, right momma?"   
  
"Right, my angel." She nodded and stopped the tears that threatened to fall, took his hand into her own and they left the room, just as dark as it had been, leaving nobody to the wiser that there had been any disturbance.

--------

The shadowed figure stood against the wall, a feral smile playing across his otherwise emotionless face as he waited, waited…soon enough he would get what he wanted, soon enough.  
  
Footsteps echoed off the corridor which led to the room he now took refuge.  A small laugh made its way to his throat and satisfaction set in when the person he waited for stepped into the room, standing tall and burning in hatred.    
  
"So good to see you, majesty…" he said with a swooping bow, looking up at the king, smiling pleasantly.   
  
Radiating hatred the king stood tall, blood red robes half hazard and his arms crossed. "Spare me your honor Kek! Spare me your lies and deceitfulness, what is it you want!"  
  
"You should know what it is I have come for, majesty." His silky voice said and his eyes no longer held the pleasantness they had once bore. "You would not give me what I wanted, so I have come to forcefully relieve you of your burden." 

  
"True as that may be, you will not-"  
  
"Silence you fool!" the older man shouted, startling the king into a dead silence. "I will not tolerate this insolence, I am tired of the charade, I was promised what I have come for, and I will get him.  Give me the child and I may spare your life!" he said viperously, a dangerous glint in his pale blue eyes.   
  


"You will get nothing you treacherous lout!" Menes argued and heard the sound of the guards echoing faintly in the backdrop.  "Leave immediately." He snapped, his patience wearing thin.   
  
A sharp bark of laughter traveled through the room as the robed stranger stared malevolently at the 'king'.  "You forget who allowed you this throne Menes…you forget where you come from, your lineage, and you tell me now to leave.  I think not.  Blood will spill this eve, be it your son's or yours." 

With that Kek raised his hand over his head and a staff appeared, blazed in gold and a pure black orb at the top he smiled evilly and chanted something under his breath. "If you won't give me the child, then I'll take him forcefully, and nobody will live to see his fate." He said softly and in a bright flash of violet light there was a crack in the air and agonizing screams carried from just outside the shut door.    
  
Menes cringed inwardly; knowing the fate that those young men met…having witnessed this mans 'abilities' before.   
  
"You, my King, have just sealed your fate." The sorcerer whispered dangerously and brought the staff down to the ground with a crash and the room began to rumble violently, sending the young king to the ground with a crash, stars exploding in his vision. 

"Say goodbye, my brother." Was the last thing Menes heard before pain exploded to the back of his head and unconsciousness took over as the ceiling began to crumble. 

-------------

"Just a little further" Mandisa chanted as they finally broke free of the grounds, just as a sharp explosion ripped through her home behind her, and sending her stumbling, balance disturbed she fell to the ground, tears in her eyes and a terrible pain in her heart.  
  
"Mother!" her son's cry brought her to her knees and she stood up.   
  
"I'm all right, come!" She beckoned, took his hand, and they fled the palace grounds, ran through the once empty streets now gathering with people, trying to see what the commotion was.    
  
Pushing through people she failed to see the shadowed figure watch them as she and her son escaped the bounds of the inner city…and to freedom, just as another explosion toppled half of the place she once called home.   
  
This was for the best, no harm would fall upon her son, and she would make sure of it.   
  
"Come my young one, Yugi. We no longer belong here." She said softly and, quelling the tears that threatened to fall started the trek to a new life.   
  
                                                                   ------------

**Quick Authors Notes:**

Well? ::nervous smile:: how was it? As bad as I expect? Does it seem cliché to you guys?  
Please give me feedback, I'm sorry if it moved so fast, but there will be more about what led up to those events, as well as flashbacks to certain times in future chapters, like I said this is merely the prologue.   
  
But I really want to know how I did, I mean, if I should continue it or not. Because if not I won't.  I mean I will, but you guys won't have to put up with it.    
  
It seems really pathetic to me, but I'm really pessimistic on my own work, prove me wrong or something.   
  
::jingles a little cup::  
Reviews are always appreciated,   
Comments, Compliments, Questions, Suggestions, Flames..  
All the same to me.  
  
But don't be too harsh…  
  
Take care!

  
 


	2. Seeking Sanctuary

_Seeking Sanctuary_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show, or much of anything really. Anzu's parents, Yugi and Yami's parents...um, other people maybe, otherwise no... oh well. *shrugs* 

Yugi: *blinks* Yami, they think I'm you.   
  
  
  
Yami: You consider that bad?   
  
  
  
Yugi: Well...no, but still.   
  
  
  
Becca: Excuse me, did I give the two of you permission to get in here? I thought I locked the door.   
  
  
  
Yami: *tilts head to the left with a smug smile*   
  
  
  
Becca: *sighs heavily* Forget I said anything. Anyways...I need to apologize profusely...even though if you'd read the authors notes a little more careful (or could understand it) Yugi would have been a king, but a lesser one. At the moment Yami's only a prince.. *sweat drops and blushes* guess I should have just said that forthright ne? 

Yami: actually, that still don't make sense.   
  
  
  
Yugi: Yah, Yami's the high Pharaoh, I'm just...somebody. 

Yami: don't say that aibou.   
  
  
  
Becca: *glares* You all have my sincerest apologies about the confusion. Yugi's going to be there as WELL as Yami...come on, how could I couple them elsewise? *casts an amused glance at the two behind her who are both exchanging looks* Otherwise...   
  
  
  
Now, on with the show. Again I apologize profusely for the lack of warning here. I guess in my "be vague" attempt...it worked too good. Gomen Nasai minna-san! *bows repeatedly, then flips on "Castles in the Sky" and goes to write* 

Yami: Turn that off!   
  
  
  
Becca: Not on your life Pharaoh, it's either this or I could flip on the songs I got from the "Music to Duel By" Cd.   
  
  
  
Yugi: Ooh! put on Heart of the cards!   
  
  
  
Yami: Your move.   
  
  
  
Yugi: *glares at him* 

Becca: *~~;;* shouldn't have said a word about it. 

---------- 

"Mother, shouldn't we rest for a moment or so? We've made it back to the Nile already," a rather tired sounding Yugi questioned as he looked up at his mother. 

Indeed Mandisa truly looked as though she should be resting, her once bright multi-colored eyes were now a dim violet and she had a slight stumble to her step. But the determination in her eyes left no room for objection in their task. "Yugi, I do not think it wise for us to stop, the city walls are right up ahead…" 

"All the more reason to stop for the moment." Yugi exclaimed and took off running, however careful to keep his hood up.   
  
  
  
"Yugi! Get back here!" the woman called starting forward but stopping when her son halted 2 inches from the waters edge, setting his pack down. 

He turned back to her and smiled, pulling something from the sack and then kneeling to the water, then turning around and running up to her side. "Here mother, you look tired, take a drink." He said handing her one of the golden cups he'd taken from home. 

She looked at him sharply, but the anger ebbed at the wide-eyed concerned look she was receiving and her _expression softened. Sighing and smiling gently she took the cup silently, eying the city limits then sipping slowly. 

Yugi, however, had other thoughts in mind, as he let out a small laugh and took off back to the rivers edge, practically tossed the bag back then, after pulling the bottom of the robes up, walked further in. 

Mandisa choked on the water she had been swallowing and called out, "Yugi, no! Get back here!" and an argument ensued. 

"But mother, it feels nice, and it's been so-"   
  
  
  
"Get out now, you'll be seen!" she whispered fiercely. 

"By who?" he retorted and taking a swift look around the surrounding area, finding it completely deserted. 

"Why are you being so difficult!" she yelled angrily and, storming to the rivers edge, pulled him out of the water by the back of his collar. 

Stumbling backwards and nearly falling Yugi let out a rather undignified cry, "Mother!" 

"We've traveled too long for you to be you dawdling and getting us caught! Grab your bag, we're going in." (*Puts on a communicator and kicks in a door then looks back as both Yugi and Yami look at her oddly* What? …. It fit!!! _Yugi: _~~;;)   
  
  
  
At his upset glare she bristled. "Now!"   
  
  
  
Flinching at her tone the teen lowered his head and, in a swift motion slid the cups back in the bag and lifted it up to follow a silently angry mother. 

After a few minutes of silence the younger of the two apologized, guilt etched in his voice, gaining an almost imperceptible nod in return. 

Unbeknownst to them two boys had seen the whole event and, in hiding from view, talked quietly to each other as the mother and son entered the city, one with a familiarity to the place, the other with intense curiosity. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

The market place in the evening was an interesting place indeed. Not quite bustling, though not entirely silent either. The setting sun over the horizon sent waves of reddish orange and pink of various hues crashing over the buildings and streets. 

"Look!" Yugi exclaimed in an excited whisper as he practically bounded down the half busy street. "Nobody here recognizes us, nobody is even casting us a second glance!" the young teen said motioning to a group of people chatting happily to each other.   
  
  
  
"Do not let your guard down little one." She said softly as they turned a corner.   
  
  
  
Yugi however, took the turn swiftly and soon found himself flat on the ground in an amazingly quick second. Looking up through his bangs his eyes widened has he realized he'd run into someone. 

Jumping up he hurriedly helped the person up who was still stunned from the initial impact. "I am so terribly sorry, please, forgive me, I should have paid attention more to where I was going!" he apologized instantly. 

However, after getting her bearings the girl, brunette hair falling just above her shoulders now tousled slightly sent him a very angry look. "You should have looked where you're going, you could have seriously hurt me!" she exclaimed but something in the back of her mind stalled her oncoming admonishment and she stared at the young boy in confusion. 

Standing at about a head or so shorter than her his amethyst eyes peered up through golden blonde bangs, giving him an almost seraphic grace. However the hood of the robe that he wore, stilted her examination, but she smiled none-the-less at the young boy and shook her head. "Forgive me." She muttered and he gave her a quizzical look before being pulled back by his mother half gently.   
  
  
  
"Yugi, I told you to look where you were going and to slow down. You could have barreled over a royal official at the rate you were going. " she said with a stern glare in eyes and he lowered his head again sheepishly.   
  
  
  
"Forgive me." He repeated his earlier apology again looking up at her sadly.   
  
  
  
Again all angered thoughts flew from the mothers mind at those eyes and she sighed heavily pulling the boy into a one armed hug and then looking at the girl watching the scene curiously. "You'll have to excuse my sons enthusiasm, we've…traveled a long time and it has been some time since we've seen any other people." 

"Oh, it's no problem at all, I really wasn't looking where I was going either so we're even." She paused when she looked Mandisa over, took in the glazed look in the mothers eyes, as well as the way she leaned on her son for support at the moment and her senses tingled in a manner she quieted with only a thought. 

"Come young one, we should find shelter for the night." Mandisa said and tugged Yugi along.   
  
  
  
"W-wait!" the adolescent girl called out without thinking halting the two strangers movements.   
  
  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
  
  
After a moment of consideration she smiled brightly. "Why don't you come with me back to my home, it's only my father, mother and myself. We've got room enough for guests I'm sure." 

Silence ensued in the now rapidly darkening streets between the three before Yugi looked up to his mother then back at her.   
  
  
  
Taking the silence as confusion she raised her eyebrows then thought. "I guess I should introduce myself huh?" she said smiling suddenly then bowed slightly. "My name is Anzu Dakarai." 

Mandisa looked unsure but Yugi smiled and broke from his mothers grasp an moved closer introducing himself. "My name is Yugi-Mu-er Meskhenet." He said quickly and then looked back at his mother, whos eyes were, despite the fight their owner was putting up, slowly shutting. "My mothers name is Mandisa." he waited for a moment to see if any recognition passed the brunette's face but there was only the kind smile she harbored so he sighed inwardly in relief. 

"Right then, now that we've got that out of the way, what's say I get you two to my home." Anzu said casting a glance at Mandisa. " No offense, but you really look like you could use a good rest." she added gingerly. 

Yugi smiled a little, "don't worry, I know we could use rest, mother especially.." he paused then added with a whisper, "I don't think she's slept a full night in weeks, she was too fixated on getting us to the city." 

Looking at Yugi in confusion Anzu merely smiled and shook her head. "Let's get you two home huh?"   
  
  
  
"Home..." Mandisa whispered sadly and moved forward, grasping her sons hand, and following their new companion to her place as darkness set in.   
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  
"But father!" an indignant Anzu could be heard from outside about a half an hour later. "They need rest, they've been travelling for... Ra knows how long!"   
  
  
  
"It does not matter Anzu, you know very well we cannot just grant strangers sanctuary, especially if they are not from around here. They could be dangerous." 

"Dangerous...dangerous?! Father, listen to yourself. A mother and her child, dangerous. Honestly!"   
  
  
  
"Mother.." Yugi whispered and sat down next to her as she leaned against the wall, " forgive me, please." 

  
  
Bleary half open eyes peered at him, as she muttered something under her breath and donned a melancholic smile. 

"Please father, reconsider!" Anzu's voice carried out.   
  
  
  
"No!" 

Her mothers voice however, remained mysteriously absent through this argument. (Though very rarely did a daughter question her fathers final decision...) 

Looking up to the night sky from under the window Yugi sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry mother, it's all my fault, all of this...all if it." his throat constricted as tears made their way down his pale cheeks. 

"Not your fault." came the whispered reply. 

"It is, you know it!" he argued, "father told me many times, had I not been born, you'd still be living happily in Nubis, now we're--so far away, in another kingdom, no home, nothing, these past four years mother, they're all because of me, aren't they? Because of me being born who I am."   
  
  
  
No longer was he able to speak as he coughed and more tears spilled down his face until a gentle hand brushed then away then caressed his cheek softly.   
  
  
  
"My angel," Mandisa murmured, "You are too young to think like that, far too young, not your fault at all, not at all.." she trailed off pulling the half asleep boy into a protective embrace. 

"But you're a queen...you shouldn't have to be living like this..it's my-"   
  
  
  
"Enough, no it isn't. This isn't, not your fault. Destiny is a cruel game my child. Cruel indeed." she said placing a finger over his lips to silence him.   
  
  
  
Neither noticed the sudden hush in the house as they pulled apart and stood up.   
  
  
  
"Come young one, we should leave."   
  
  
  
A sad _expression setting in on his features Yugi nodded. "All right."   
  
  
  
Moving to the open doorway Yugi and Mandisa peered in.   
  
  
  
"I don't think-"   
  
  
  
"Please, excuse the intrusion...we're terribly sorry to have bothered you in the first place..."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Mr. Dakarai," the young teen said softly taking his mothers hand again.   
  
  
  
"We will bother you no more, we're on our way now."   
  
  
  
"Anzu, thank you very much for the offer, but it was inconsiderate of us, we know what it's like, having to..worry about people-" he stopped at a small pressure on his hand from his mother and bowed his head silently, thankful for the cover of the hood to hide his red eyes. 

"Yugi.." Anzu whispered and looked to her father, then mother in hope.   
  
  
  
"Go on Kali." the taller woman pressed an odd glimmer in her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Teana.."   
  
  
  
"Kali."   
  
  
  
Anzu understood that tone and her eyes widened consderably as she grinned and vaulted forward. "Yugi! Stop!"   
  
  
  
The pair stumbled to a halt a few feet away from the home, then remained still, neither daring to move.   
  
  
  
"Yugi, Mandisa, people come back," she said taking a step forward.   
  
  
  
'Can it be?' Yugi thought to himself hopes rising as he tugged at his mothers hand and slowly turned around. Finding Anzu smiling at him in the door way and Mr. Dakarai glaring, his wife smiling mysteriously.   
  
  
  
"Really?" he asked softly. 

A small nod from Teana caused him to break into a weary smile and Mandisa to releast the breath she had been holding subconsciously.   
  
  
  
"Yes, come young one-" the other mother beckoned.   
  
  
  
"We'll discuss arrangements in the morning," was all Kali said turning around and disappearing into another room. 

"We shouldn't-" Mandisa pressed but at that moment her legs could no longer bare her weight and she fell to her knees, Yugi at her side immediately.   
  
  
  
"Mother, you need to sleep, you've not rested decently in ages." he said gently and looked up at Anzu and her mother pleadingly. Both who hurried over and helped Mandisa up and into the house.   
  
  
  
"You are too wise for your age little one." Mandisa muttered before slipping into unconsciousness.   
  
  
  
"We've only one other bed, I hope that will suffice," Teana said apologetically as they laid the sleeping mother down gently.   
  
  
  
"More than suffice Mrs. Dakarai, you are too kind." Yugi said, though pulling the hood of his robes closer as he bowed. "Too kind."   
  
  
  
With that they left, Anzu sending Yugi a very soft smile as she went.   
  
  
  
A sense of comfort washed over the young boy as he looked at his now sleeping mother and kneeled next to the bed setting his head on the side and resting his eyes, though before he even had the chance to let go of his bag consciousness fled and he was asleep in mere seconds.   
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
  
  
Authors Notes:   
  
(Written up on notebook)   
  
  
  
I finished this at about 12:15 PM...er..AM. I'm actuallly at my cousins house babysitting, luckily little cousins fell asleep relatively easy, lol.   
  
But watching "Emperors New Groove" somehow inspired me to waork on this story instead of Reflection, figures huh?   
  
  
  
Chapter'll be out sometime, take care!   
  
@};---- 


End file.
